Caged
by Silverblind
Summary: Ganondorf died once more,but the Goddesses' will is otherwise. With Zelda appointed as his jailor, the Dark King plots his escape - or does he?  -PRACTICALLY ON HIATU-
1. Prelude

**Hey there guys. This is something I wrote, hoping it would help me with the next chapter of Venom. It's slowly coming together. But this is also something I wrote as the possible beginning for a longer story. I'd like you to read it and tell me if you think it's worth developing. I would appreciate.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ganondorf's eyes slowly opened. He groaned as a vivid light blinded him. He placed his hand over his eyes, groaning again. He opened his eyes once more, and this time could look around without wincing. He was lying on his back, on a cold stone floor. Why was he here? The last thing he remembered was the sun setting over the horizon and a dark veil clouding his vision.<p>

He had died.

He sat, his breath shallow and his entire body aching. He did not know this place, and his instinct screamed to him to break free and run.

-I see you finally are awake.

He quickly turned his head toward the source of the voice and regretted it immediately, for a sharp pain ran in his neck and made him writhe. His still blurred sight slowly cleared, and he could see who spoke to him in such a cold voice. It was a young woman, tall and graceful, standing but a few feet away from him. The light that had blinded him came from behind her, but seemed to emanate directly from her skin, giving her an ethereal look. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn she was an angel. But he was no fool. She wasn't about to show her angelic side to him. As this thought crossed his mind, it dawned on him. He had been captured. And she was to be his ruthless and cold jailor. Yet, she didn't look at him with disdain or hatred. Merely… pity.

-You have been unconscious long enough. I was just beginning to think you might be dead… again.

She smiled - but her eyes were not smiling, still coldly staring right into his. Amber met blue in defiance, and Ganondorf stood, trying to prevent his legs from failing him, trying to stand proud in front of his interlocutor. He approached from her, but when he was but a few steps away an invisible obstacle prevented him from going any further. He raised a hand and settled his palm on the unseen surface as panic took hold of his mind. A prison. A cage. No. No no no no no. He frantically paced from a wall to the other, running his fingers on the cold stone, desperately looking for an exit. The young woman's eyes followed him, her arms on either side of her body. His frenzied pacing suddenly came to a halt, and his eyes settled on her.

-You! He roared.

He threw himself at the invisible wall, but stepped back with a snarl of agony upon being hit with a massive charge of pure energy. The young woman did not cringe, and only watched him as his gaze once more settled on her, shining with pure hatred.

-What is this? What have you done?

-This, Ganondorf, is your cell, she answered in her calm tone. This is where you will be staying for as long as the goddesses see fit, or as long as you don't find a way to break out of it.

She reached for the delicate necklace that surrounded her graceful neck. She slowly pulled a crystal-clear stone out of its hiding place, nestled between her breasts.

- Each of these walls has been enchanted with a restraining spell, so that if you try to force your way out of it, you will be hit with a charge of pure light. I will watch over this place as long as the goddesses allow me to stay in this world, and when I shall pass away my children will take my place, and the children of my children. You will stay here until the utter destruction of our world.

Yet, the Dark King wasn't listening anymore. His eyes widened with panic. He already had been imprisoned for thousands of years, and yet this brat who pretended herself queen sought to cage him once more? This would not stand. This could not be! Too long had he waited to once again feel the wind on his face. Too long had he craved for the sun to warm his skin. She couldn't take it all away! Not again…

With a roar of pure rage he once again flung himself against the invisible wall that separated him from the hated figure, but was only thrown back as golden sparks flew. After a few attempts, he rested his forehead on the invisible barrier, panting.

-It's no use, she said quietly. Please stop.

Ganondorf straightened, regaining his composure. His eyes burned with the madness and despair of a trapped beast as he slowly stepped back, finding shelter in a dark corner of his cell. He slid against the wall and sat, his eyes not leaving hers.

-I hate you, Zelda, he whispered.

-Oh, I have no doubt you do, she answered with a cold smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you think it's worth continuing or not! Simple reviews are also welcome! =)<strong>


	2. The Organ

**Oh, my, look what I just found! I know I should be working on Venom, but I just found it and fixed it, I promise! Back to work now. ^.^**

* * *

><p>It seemed like an eternity to the Dark Lord before Zelda visited him again. He had tried escaping, but after an unimaginable amount of pain he had given up and crouched in the same corner for hours, brooding, barely eating the food that periodically appeared in the middle of his cell. He was a patient man, but when the princess did once again step in his dark cell, he was about to lash out at anything, about to try to dig his way out until his nails bled and his fingers broke. He glared daggers at her as her eyes scanned the seemingly empty cell, until her eyes settled on the corner where he had been sitting for the past few days. He narrowed his eyes and an animalistic, hateful snarl escaped his throat.<p>

-Hello, Ganondorf, she said with a cold smile. How are you today?

She smoothed the silk of her dress, waiting for an answer that she knew wouldn't come. The Dark King sneered and narrowed his eyes further, until they only seemed to be two thin line of gold glowing in the darkness.

-I won't leave until you answer me, she said patiently, just as if he was some sort of reluctant child.

She saw him widen his eyes in indignation and rage upon hearing her speak to him in such a fashion. He slowly stood and approached her, scowling. He folded his arms over his massive chest, his deep scowl not leaving his face as he spoke in his low, rumbling voice:

-Do not speak to me like that, "Your Highness", he hissed. I am not one of your pathetic lackeys.

She smiled and he saw a spark in her eyes. She obviously had had the intention to provoke him. He felt his anger roar, begging for him to let it burst. Yet he took a deep breath and waited for her to speak.

-Very well then, she said, clasping her hands in front of her. How are you today, "My Lord"?

His fury flared up upon hearing her use his title in such a mocking way. He smirked to hide the frown that would have otherwise stretched his lips.

-As good as a man who has been captured by an insolent and useless brat can feel, "princess", he answered with a mock bow.

Her smile widened in amusement, which made his blood boil. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

-I trust you are enjoying Hyrule's hospitality, she said.

As much as he didn't want his anger to show, this time he couldn't help but groan and give up.

-Enough of this, he snarled. Why did you resurrect me?

Her smile disappeared.

-I did not, Ganondorf, she answered in a grave tone.

He sneered.

-No need to lie, he said as a growl once again escaped his lips. Who else than the "wise" and "merciful" princess of Hyrule would want to see me once again standing before her, caged like some kind of wild animal? Who else than you, Zelda, would want to humiliate and torture me this way?

His speech had started as a whisper and had finished into a scream. An heavy silence fell, and Zelda locked eyes with him. A few minutes passed before she spoke again.

-I have no such desires, Ganondorf, she said quietly. As a human, it is true that I want to suffer. But I am not only a human. I am the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. I am a part of the Cycle. It is our duty to live and die, until it is finally broken. But the Cycle cannot be broken. Not until…

The words caught in her throat and, for the first time since he knew her, she looked away.

-Until what? The King of Evil asked eagerly, seeing she would not speak again.

-No matter, she answered, her eyes snapping back up to his face.

-B-, he started.

-No matter, she repeated in a cold voice.

She regained her composure before speaking again.

-Since you are to remain here for a very long time, if the Goddesses wish so, I am inclined to give you whatever would ease your imprisonment. Ask, and your wish shall be granted.

For a second he thought about asking her how to break the Cycle. Everything would finally be over and his dark projects could finally be fulfilled without any brat coming into his way… but he knew her offer to have boundaries, and this question surely exceeded them. He could not waste his chance.

-An organ, he finally said after a couple of minutes. I want an organ.

He wouldn't survive if he didn't have any mean of relaxing, and playing the organ had always helped him. She nodded, closed her eyes, and Ganondorf felt the air crackle with energy. He turned around and eyed the organ that had appeared in the corner where he had been sitting for so many days. It wasn't as big as his own, of course, but it would do. It had to.

He ceremoniously sat before the huge instrument and something lit up in his eyes as he lovingly brushed the ivory keys and tried out a few notes, savoring the rich and deep sound of the organ as it burst out of the massive pipes. He waited a few seconds before he began to play. The rumbling notes soon started to echo trough the small room, filling the air like a thick, choking smoke. His fingers flew from one key to the other, harshly pounding out the darkest and saddest song Zelda had ever heard. Her legs soon started moving on their own, and she found herself crossing the invisible wall that kept him caged just as if it was not there. He was so captivated by his playing that he did not notice how close she was until she spoke against his ear, her soft voice barely covering the organ's loud notes.

-Let me try.

He gave her a startled look as the music came to an abrupt and messy end. He slowly stood, motioning for her to sit on the small bench. Without any kind of hesitation she took the seat he had just left. She looked small and frail next to the massive organ as her hands hovered over the keyboard, barely reaching both ends. For a second, Ganondorf contemplated killing her on the spot. She was close, so close that the delicate smell of her hair –wild flowers mixed with a hint of cherry- filled the air around him. Yes, she was so close… naive… unsuspecting… he could snap her neck right there. But all these thoughts left him when she started to play.

The dark atmosphere seemed to clear as the first notes echoed through the room. Her hands fluttered like butterflies from one key to the other, playing the song rather than pounding it out angrily like he had done. It was a simple yet beautiful song, the shrill notes filling the air with a feeling of sweet melancholy. Ganondorf listened in awe as the last notes faded. A satisfied smile crept onto Zelda's lips as her hands left the keyboard to come rest in her lap.

-I must say… you are quite talented, he whispered, his copper gaze settling on the princess.

-Yes, I often played as a child, she answered quietly. Sadly, I do not have time anymore.

At her words Ganondorf snapped out of his contemplative state and remembered who exactly was the woman sitting at the organ. Yes, she was his enemy, and him, hers.

-Busy picking up the pieces of your dear kingdom, are you? He snapped fiercely, breaking the feeling of peace that had settled over the small room.

Her fists clenched in her lap as she quickly stood, almost knocking the bench over. She turned to the Evil King, biting her lower lip, a deep scowl on her face. She probably regretted showing her soft side to him, regretted sharing the slightest bit of her memory with her sworn enemy.

-I must go now, she whispered. I have been away too long.

He gave her a smug smile as she almost ran to the other side of the barrier.

-Zelda?

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head. He gave her a smug smile before curtsying mockingly.

-Goodbye.

She left the room without answering.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>


End file.
